The background description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
As cosmetic surgery and other treatments, procedures and goods for improving attractiveness become increasingly popular, numerous efforts are being made to make those resources more readily available to professionals and consumers.
For example, Applicant's own U.S. Pat. No. 8,885,873 teaches systems and methods for providing an attractiveness analysis based on curvature data analyzed from an image. However, the systems and methods disclosed in the '873 Patent are best utilized by trained professionals.
This and all other extrinsic materials discussed herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
As another example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2011/0135205 to Rhee teaches the use of specific face points as applied to an image of a face to determine coordinate information and line data (such as ratio of distances or angles between different sets of face points), which is used to analyze the face and calculate attractiveness. In that patent application, the systems and methods fail to provide any guidance as to how one could use the attractiveness analysis to improve one's appearance.
Thus, there is still a need in the art for improved image analysis systems and methods.